Bunnicula
Bunnicula is the main protagonist in Bunnicula. Fan Appearances Appearance Bunnicula is a cute vampire rabbit. His body colors are black and white. He has a black back that consists of a pattern extending from part of his forehead all the way to his tail. The white part of Bunnicula's body appears in a transparent color, from his face to his feet. Bunnicula also possesses large, red eyes. Additionally, Bunnicula has small fang since he is a vampire rabbit. Personality Bunnicula is very mischievous and enjoys playing tricks to scare his friends (especially Chester). He speaks in a language that only Harold and his fellow monsters can understand. He cares for his friends, especially Mina, and will go to great lengths to keep them safe when they are in danger. Powers and Abilities General Powers *Bunnicula's ears can become bat wings that enable him to fly, and can have his head detached to get a higher view with his ear wings. *Bunnicula can turn into mist in order to maneuver more easily. *Bunnicula possesses some magician skills, such as card tricks, pulling his shin off his bones like sleeves and pulling himself out of a hat with his dismembered arm. *Bunnicula can remove either one of his eyes to check his surroundings more clearly. *Bunnicula can scare his enemies away by unmasking his face like a hoodie to reveal his skull. *Bunnicula can grow a scary-looking, fanged mouth from his abdomen. In Collar Me Crazy his is able to eat an enemy with an expanded head mouth and spit them out from the abdominal mouth. *Bunnicula can appear younger by biting on his arm, shrinking his body and making his head slightly bigger, and he'll return to his normal age by paling his thumb in his mouth and bowling into it. *Can separate his fur, skin, and skeleton like three bodies. *Bunnicula can erases people's memories. Vegetable Powers *Sugar Beets - He gains super speed and hyperactivity. *Squash - His right foot temporarily becomes very large. *Onion - He cries endlessly and sheds tears in water squall-level. *Garlic - He temporarily sheds all his fur. making him a skeleton, and when he tries to suck a fruit or vegetables dry, he doesn't gain any powers, and the foot's color doesn't pale. *Chili Pepper - He temporarily gets fire breath. *Eggplant - His body becomes a purple egg which grows, and when hatched, he becomes a monstrous three-eyed purple creature. *Carrots - They him better vision hinted when his eyes become orange color. *Baby Carrots - Temporarily shrinks him. *Broccoli - Temporarily increases his muscles mass. (As seen in Scaraoke). *Mixed Vegetables Juice - Causes him to take a random form in a fast pace and causes him to do unusual things, but afterward, he get tired. But if he drinks too much juice, he grows to a size of a dinosaur. *Rutabaga - Temporary telekinesis. *Turnip - Can turn any house upside down. *Wasabi - Spontaneous combustion. *Leek - Temporary spider legs. *Rotten Yam - Turns him invisible and inaudible. *Mandrake Root - Makes him grow taller and become humanoid. *Mushroom - Makes his ears bigger and enhances his hearing as well. *Cactus - Turns his body parts to cactus, turning his ears into pinwheel and also the ability to cut through dimensions. *Spinach - Gives him increased upper body strength. *Horseradish - Turns him into a horse. *Rubber Plant - Makes his body elastic. *Amber-Preserved Prehistoric Plants - Turns Bunnicula into various sorts of dinosaur and go on a rampage *Amber-Preserved Carrot - Make him into a Procompsognthus. *Cocoa Bean - Turns his body into chocolate and gain near immunity to sunlight, to return to normal, Bunnicula has to drain vanilla plant. *Cat-nip - Turns him into a cat *Iceberg Lettuce - Turns Bunnicula into a snowman. *Cabbage - Gives him powerful burps. *Seaweed - Turns him into a Godzilla *Emoji Carrot - Turns Bunnicula into a Emoji. *Black Bean Paste - Allows Bunnicula to walk around during the day. But it only lasts for 2 to 3 hours before the effects wear off. They can be washed off. *Black Bean - Farting. *Dandelion - Turns Bunnicula into a Dandelion. *Fruit Fly - Turns Bunnicula into a Fly. *Mango - Makes Bunnicula Teleinetic. *Blueberry - Makes Bunicula depressed and gives body a blue color. *Burt Vegetable - Turns Bunnicula into metal and has all of the benefits of metal, such as enhanced durability and also becomes magnetic. He can also rust in this form. Relationships *Mina *Chester *Harold *Abra Trivia Zoology Category:Characters Category:Males